I'm affraid you're NOT my destiny
by spicaodultace8612
Summary: we have been close, then you go far away suddenly. gak tau lagi mau bikin summary apa. HunHan/GS with all member EXO SUJU SHINee and the other
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

Matahari yang telah bangun dari istirahat singkatnya dengan semangat bersinar untuk bumi. Kicau burung yang bersahutan. Semilir angin yang ikut berhembus menggerakan pepohonan disekitarnya. Pagi yang sangat baik untuk memulai aktifitas.

Dalam sebuah gedung sekolah, sekumpulan pemuda pemudi masih bergelung hangat di dalam selimut mereka. Padahal jam telah menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi dan jadwal mereka di mulai pukul 07.30. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang merasa terusik dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kelas yang menjadi tempatnya bermimpi. Yeoja berparas cantik dengan kulit putih bersih, rambut kecoklatan yang panjang bergelombang, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, serta berpipi berisi tersebut segera tersadar dan langsung bergegas membangunkan seluruh 'penghuni sementara' sekolah tersebut agar acara mereka tidak terlambat. Dan dari sinilah semuanya dimulai.

….

_"dan Ketua osis Seoul International Senior High School yang baru adalah…Oh Sehun!"_

_'hah? Kenapa harus orang ini yang menjadi partnerku? Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya hari ini'_

_._

_ "Baiklah ini adalah rapat pertama kita sebagai pengurus osis yang baru, saya harap semua disini bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"_

_"Hei, ayo kita tentukan dulu ketua-ketua dari divisi yang akan kita bentuk"_

_'Sungguh orang ini adalah orang terdingin yang pernah aku temui'_

_ 'ternyata dia asyik juga, berwibawa dan lumayan tampan'_

_._

_"tolong kau urus ini dulu, aku harus segera pergi untuk acara divisi kesehatan"_

_"maaf aku mengecewakanmu"_

_._

_"aku tahu siapa orang yang kau sebut dengan 'ramyun' itu"_

_"lupakan aku"_

_._

_"kumohon jangan pernah kau percaya omongan itu kalau bukan keluar langsung dari mulutku"_

_'apa yang kau rencanakan Oh Sehun? Tahukah kau bahwa ini semua menyiksaku'_

_._

_ "dia berfikir kau seperti psikopat yang ingin mendekati 'gadisnya', maka dari itu dia selalu menjauhi dirimu"_

_"aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya ingin kau menjauh darinya"_

_._

_"rekaman apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"_

_"jangan pernah kau membenci sahabatmu seperti itu! Dia hanya ingin hubungan kita membaik"_

_"sahabat? SAHABAT KAU BILANG?! Orang seperti dia tidak lebih dari sampah. Dan kau! Kau adalah orang yang licik!"_

_._

_"membohongi perasaan sendiri itu sangat sakit, jadi..jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri"_

_"hanya dengan cara ini dia tetap di dekatku"_

_._

_'sungguh menyedihkan sekali aku ini'_

_._

_"kau tau kemarin dia sudah meresmikan hubungannya?"_

_"mengapa rasanya sesakit ini Kyungsoo? Sesak sekali…hiks"_

_._

_"my partner, would you be mine?"_

_"maafkan aku…nado saranghae, jeongmal saranghae"_


	2. Chapter 1 B

**CHAPTER 1**

**I'm affraid you're NOT my destiny**

**fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan dalam segala hal apapun mungkin hanya kebetulan :)  
**

**fic nya abal, soalnya saya newbie**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, matahari yang dengan tegasnya mengeluarkan sinarnya untuk menemani hari seluruh umat manusia di bumi. Walaupun panas yang benar benar terasa membakar kulit, tidak membuat tiga orang yeoja cantik takut untuk berjalan di bawahnya.

Xi Luhan

Yeoja keturunan China-Korea berparas cantik dengan rambut berwarna caramel yang tergerai indah bergelombang di bagian bawahnya serta mata rusa kecoklatannya yang bulat dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Do Kyungsoo

Yeoja bermata bulat dengan bibir yang semerah cherry dan rambut lurus hitam legamnya yang panjang sepunggung dan kulit putih susunya serta pipi yang sedikit chubby. Jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang mungil tidak sesuai dengan usianya, yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Byun Baekhyun

Yeoja yang kelewat ceria dengan mata sipitnya yang selalu dihiasi _eyeliner_ dengan bibir tipis, hidung mancung, dan rambutnya yang berwarna dark brown sebahu. Yeoja yang senang sekali tertawa yang membuat matanya seperti hilang ditelan wajahnya sendiri ini memiliki sifat yang luar biasa 'bersinar'.

Mereka bersahabat sejak pertama kali masuk _Senior High School _ karena merasa cocok satu sama lain, mereka memutuskan untuk selalu bersama. Bahkan mereka merencanakan akan tinggal bersama-walaupun belum mendapat izin dari orang tua Baekhyun karna ia anak tunggal-dan ingin menikah di hari yang sama pula.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mereka segera memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok mereka harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk acara OSIS sekolah mereka.

"Lu, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang baru?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Molla…aku pikir pemilihannya cukup sulit ditebak, karena kandidatnya pun punya skill dibidangnya masing-masing, Baek" jawab Luhan sambil berjalan menatap kerikil kecil dibawahnya

"Kalau menurutku sih yang akan jadi ketua OSIS yang baru ya..si Kris" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung dipelototin Baekhyun

"mwo? Tidak mungkin Kyung!" Sanggah Baekhyun

"wae? Bukankah dia masuk dalam kriteria calon ketua OSIS?" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kris anak dari kelas 11-A itu kan maksudmu? Yang tinggi dan tampan itu?" Tanya Luhan "aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo, setahuku Kris sangat cocok untuk menjadi ketua OSIS. Lihat saja, dia sangat berwibawa dan juga cukup pintar. Yaa walau ku akui dia sangat dingin sih" lanjut Luhan

"ya ya ya, benar apa yang kalian katakan. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, Kris sendiri sudah menolak mentah mentah tawaran dari pegurus OSIS untuk menjadi kandidat calon Ketua OSIS yang baru, walaupun akhirnya tetap dimasukan sebagai kandidatnya" jawab Baekhyun

"Loh? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Molla…dia tidak cerita apa apa padaku" Jawab Baekhyun-Kris dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekelas dan sesama anggota OSIS

"aneh sekali dia, banyak yang mengincar jabatan itu tapi dia menolak dengan keras" gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh kedua sahabatnya itu

"ahh Lu Kyung sudah sampai, aku duluan yaa…kalian hati-hati dijalan…_Annyeong_" kata Baekhyun saat menyadari mereka telah sampai di depan rumahnya

"_annyeong _Baekkie" jawab keduanya

….**Malamnya di kediaman keluarga Xi**

Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang berkepala empat tersebut sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bumbu makanan. Xi Heechul, ratu keluarga Xi yang sangat tegas dan juga lembut sedang memasak untuk makan malam keluarganya. Dibantu oleh putrinya yang paling besar. Kedua yeoja itu sangat menikmati waktu bersama mereka karena karir Heechul yang dapat dikatakan cukup sibuk, sehingga susah untuk berkumpul seperti sekarang ini.

"Luhannie sayang, tolong kamu bawakan ini ke meja makan ya…dan sekalian panggilkan appa juga eonni dan dongsaengmu" titah Heechul pada putri cantiknya

"ne eomma" jawab Luhan

Luhan berjalan menuju meja makan dengan tangan yang penuh dengan mangkuk dan piring yang berisikan jajangmyun, samgyupsal dan sup jagung kesukaan appa nya, menatanya di meja makan dan langsung bergegas menuju ke tangga untuk memanggil anggota keluarganya yang lain

"Minnie eonni, taeminnie, sandeul ah ayo turun makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Luhan kepada saudara saudaranya

"NDE LUHANNIE/EONNI/NOONA~" teriak mereka berbarengan

Terdengar derap langkah yang rebut dari tangga, yang berasal dari kaki kaki anak-anak keluarga Xi yang bersahutan

Sementara itu, Luhan segera berpindah ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di samping kamar mandi di bawah tangga. Ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga, Xi Hangeng.

TOK TOK TOK

"appa~" Luhan memeluk appanya dari belakang dengan manja setelah masuk ke ruangan tersebut, tanpa dipersilahkan oleh sang penghuni ruangan

"aigoo~ anak appa yang cantik, sudah besar tapi masih saja manja pada appa" Tuan Xi membalas pelukan putrinya dengan mengelus pipi Luhan

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan appanya,"huuh, memangnya tidak boleh aku bermanja dengan appa? Aku kan jarang sekali bertemu dengan appa. Appa lebih sering bersama Sandeul daripada aku. Aku kangen appa~"Luhan mulai merajuk pada appanya

"aigoo~ putri appa yang cantik ini marah,eoh? Mianhae chagiya, bukannya appa pilih kasih, tapi Sandeul itu putra appa satu-satunya, dia tidak mungkin bermain denganmu atau kakaknya yang lain dirumah, kalian yeoja. Jadi harus appa yang menemaninya"jelas Tuan Xi penuh pengertian

"arraseo appa. Ah, kajja appa kita makan malam, eomma dan aku sudah memasak sup jagung kesukaan appa" ajak Luhan sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan appanya

….ooo…..ooo…ooo…ooo…

"yak! Taeminnie berikan ayam itu padaku!" teriak anak tertua keluarga Xi

"anniyo, aku mau makan ini eonni. Kau harus mengalah"elak maknae perempuan di rumah itu, Taemin, pada kakak tertuanya

"aish jinjja! Tapi itu ayam terakhir dan aku belum memakan itu, kau kan sudah makan dua!"Sungmin memberikan tatapan berbahaya kepada adiknya

"sudah sudah! Jangan bertengkar, Minnie ah kau itu sudah dewasa, mengalah lah sedikit dengan adikmu. Lagipula apa kau tidak ingin diet? Liaht pipimu sudah sangat penuh"semprot Nyonya Xi pada anaknya yang paling tua

"hahahaha betul itu noona, pipimu sudah seperti balon yang mau pecah. Apalagi kalau kau terus makan seperti itu"timpal Sandeul meledek noona nya

"yak! Kurang ajar sekali kau dongsaeng pendek! Kau tidak lihat pipimu juga gendut"balas Sungmin

"huh, bilang saj-"

"hei sudah hentikan pertengkaran kalian! Selalu saja ribut ketika berkumpul. Apa kalian tidak bosan adu urat terus setiap hari? Sekarang makan dengan tenang, appa tidak ingin mendengar kalian bertengkar lagi"Tuan Xi mulai bertindak dan menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang

"eomma, appa, besok aku ada acara di sekolah dan harus menginap selama 2 hari 1 malam"suara Luhan memecah keheningan di meja makan tersebut

"memangnya acara apa sayang?" Tanya sang eomma lembut

"hmm, itu…acara pelantikan pengurus baru OSIS di sekolahku. Aku kan mengikuti kegiatan OSIS secara rutin, maka aku diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi pengurus yang baru. Boleh ya, eomma, appa?"Luhan memandang kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta izin dengan tatapan-yang sangat sulit ditolak-aegyo nya

"ne, boleh chagi, asalkan jangan sampai mengganggu konsentrasimu dalam bidang akademik appa dan eomma tidka akan melarangnya"jawab Tuan Xi dengan tenang dan tegas

"jeongmal? Gomawo appa, eomma hehehe"Luhan hanya bisa membalas ucapan appanya dengan cengiran

….**Ke esokan harinya**

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar Luhan baru saja di bukan dengan kasar oleh kedua orang yeoja remaja yang sangat imut. Ya, mereka ada sahabat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"aisshh jinja! Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu dulu baru masuk ke kamarku. Lagipula, kenapa harus sekasar itu? Dasar remaja Rambo"Luhan yang sedang berganti pakaian tentu saja sangat kesal mengetahui kedua sahabatnya mendobrak(?) paksa pintu kamarnya saat ia sedang memakai baju

"hehehe Mianhae Luhannie chagi, aku dan Kyungsoo hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini"Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan omelah Luhan, hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sangat riang, membuat Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah

"ayo Lu, cepatlah sedikit. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?"ajak Kyungsoo dengar nada terburu-buru

"iya, sebentar lagi..Nah selesai! Kajja kita berangkat!"setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya itu segera bergegas menuruni tangga dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk segera ke sekolah

….

"ya! Siwon ah, apa kau tetap yakin akan memasukan yeoja itu ke dalam calon pengurus inti yang baru?"Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang seperti ikan,Lee Donghae, wakil ketua OSIS

"ya, aku yakin dengannya. Kau tidak tahu saja, selama menjadi anggota dia sangat aktif dan juga memiliki ide yang bagus untuk acara-acara yang akan kita buat dulu, Hae ah"jawab namja tampan dengan lesung pipi yang menambah ketampanannya, dan jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi tegapnya yang menambah pesona seorang ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon

"arraseo~ kajja! Ayo siapkan aula untuk nanti siang"akhirnya mereka berdua bergegas membantu panitia lain untuk acara pelantikan hari ini. Menyiapkan gedung sekolah untuk dua hari kedepan.

_Seoul International Senior High Junior _

Sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang dihuni dengan murid-murid dari kalangan menengah keatas, walaupun muridnya berada dari kalangan atas-yang terkenal manja dan memanfaatkan uang orang tuanya- namun tidak mengurangi kualitas sekolah tersebut. Murid – murid yang masuk sekolah ini harus melewati beberapa tes untuk masuk kesini, tentu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Murid-murid sekolah ini juga sering sekali mengikuti perlombaan, baik akademik maupun non akademik. Karena sekolah ini tidak hanya memikirkan prestasi dalam pelajaran saja, tapi juga untuk olah raga dan kesenian, karna tidak semua orang menyukai pelajaran sekolah bukan?

Sekolah ini memiliki beberapa fasilitas yang sangat menunjang pengajaran disini. Dengan gedung yang berdiri kokoh dan megah dengan terdiri atas empat lantai. Dan ada juga lapangan basket, voli, sepak bola, lapangan khusus untuk latihan beladiri dan kolam renang. Ada taman yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon juga bungan-bunga yang indah dengan gazebo-gazebo kecil yang bisa dijadikan untuk mengerjakan tugas, duduk-duduk, atau juga sekedar untuk melamun. Di bagian belakang terdapat gedung serba guna, yang biasa dipakai untuk kegiatan murid-murid.

…PUK

"Sehun ah, bagaimana persiapanmu?"Tanya seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam, hidung mancung, bibir tebal sexy, dan mata tajam, kepada sahabat baiknya

"mwo? Persiapan apa Jong?" dengan dahi yang berkerut dan muka bingungnya, Oh Sehun, namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan tampang _poker face _nya, bertanya balik pada Kim Jongin, orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya

"persiapan untuk orasi lah, memangnya apa lagi odult? Kau kan calon ketua OSIS yang baru" Jongin sangat gemas dengan temannya yang satu ini, selain dingin dan juga flat ternyata dia juga lemot, pikirnya

"oh, soal itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, tapi aku tidak yakin menang" jawab Sehun seadanya

Jongin hanya melongo mendapati sahabatnya hanya menjawab dengan pasrah seperti itu, "sudahlah Jongin ah, aku malas membahas itu. Lebih baik kau temani aku ke perpustakaan. Aku mau mencari buku sambil menunggu acaranya mulai" ajak Sehun

Mereka berduapun akhirnya menuju ke perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai satu sekolah itu, selama perjalan menuju perpustakaan mereka terus saja mengobrol tentang banyak hal, sampai tidak menyadari dua orang yeoja tengah berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan mereka sambil membawa banyak barang, dan tiba tiba…

BRUKK

"aww! Appo~" seorang yeoja mermata rusa meringis saat pantatnya mencium lantai dengan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai

"Lu, gwaenchana?"Tanya temannya yang untungnya tidak ikut jatuh

"pantatku sakit Kyung…yak! Pabbo! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak lihat kalau ada orang?"Luhan berteriak marah pada orang yang menabraknya

"mianhe, tapi kau juga salah kenapa tidak hati-hati berjalan" jawab Sehun dengan muka datarnya

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sahabat mereka hanya diam memandangi mereka, Kyungsoo sambil menbantu Luhan berdiri yang mengusap bahu Luhan dan Jongin yang hanya memandang dua yeoja itu dengan muka yang seolah olah tidak bersalah

"aku kan sedang membawa barang bawaan yang banyak, apa kau tidak lihat, huh?"

"apa peduliku kau membawa banyak barang atau tidak, seharusnya kalau membawa barang kau juga harus lebih berhati-hati"

"yak! Dasar kau-"

"PENGUMUMAN UNTUK SEMUA PESERTA HARAP BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGA KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DILAKSANAKAN APEL"terdengar suara panitia dari _speaker_ yang terpasang ditiap sudut sekolah

"ayolah Lu, kita kembali ke lapangan segera setelah menaruh buku-buku ini di perpustakaan" ajakn Kyungsoo, karna tidak mau mendapat masalah dari senior mereka kalau terlambat

"Tapi Kyung, orang ini-"

"sudah, ayo cepat bereskan Lu. Jangan bertengkar lagi" paksa Kyungsoo pada Luhan, mereka memungut satu persatu buku mereka dengan dibantu oleh Jongin, dan Sehun? Namja itu hanya melihatnya tanpa memperdulikan mereka

"gomawo ehm.."

"Jongin. Kim Jongin" kata Jongin setelah mendengar Kyungsoo yang bingung mau memanggilnya apa

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Ini temanku Xi Luhan. Jeongmal gomawo Jongin ssi"

"ne, cheonmaneyo Kyungsoo ssi" balas Jongin sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya mereka berpisah, dan semua peserta berkumpul di lapangan utama untuk apel

TBC

**huaa endingnya jelek bgt ya?**

**maaf aku belum bisa bikin fic yang bagus, mohon bantuan readerdeul yaa**

**terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, sangat sangat bermanfaat buat saya:)**

**siderdeul, tolong review yaa...aku sedih banyak bgt sidernya, ini kan fic aku yg pertama, aku pengen tau kesan kalian sama fic ku ini gimana. apa jelek, garing, monoton atau apa :(**

**give me your precious review, please :')**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**typho(s) everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!  
**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang siang, sekitar jam 10 pagi, _Seoul International Senior High School_ sudah dipenuhi lapangannya oleh sebagian siswanya yang mengikuti acara pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru. Suasana hening mengelilingi para peserta dan panitia yang sedang mendengarkan pidato-pidato singkat dari ketua OSIS (Choi Siwon), Pembina OSIS (Park Seonsaengnim), dan kepala sekolah (Mr. Gong). Sekitar 45 menit acara apel tersebut berlangsung, muka para peserta dan panitia sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena sorotan sinar matahari yang cukup terik siang itu.

"Perhatian untuk seluruh peserta!" perintah salah satu panitia yang bername tag Kim Bora, yeoja cantik dengan badan yang cukup membuat setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya merasa gerah(?)

"sekarang saya beri waktu 15 menit untuk kalian semua merapihkan barang bawaan kalian ke kelas masing-masing sesuai dengan yang telah di tentukan-"

"-kelas untuk peserta laki-laki adalah di kelas 12-B di lantai 4 koridor paling kiri dari lapangan dan untuk peserta perempuan adalah di kelas 11-D di lantai 3 koridor paling kanan dari lapangan. Sekarang cepat kalian segera ke atas. Dalam waktu 15 menit harus sudah berkumpul rapih di lapangan ini lagi"serunya dengan nada tegas dan tampang-yang dibuat-dinginnya

Dan semua peserta pun segera menuju kelas masing-masing. Terdapat kurang lebih 35 peserta terdiri atas 20 perempuan dan 15 laki-laki. Mereka menuju kelas dengan terburu-buru karna waktu yang diberikan pun tidak banyak.

~000~

**Kelas 11-D**

"kyaaa! Eottokhe? Kenapa kelasnya belum di susun?" seru yeoja dengan julukan _'Miss eyeliner' _a.k.a Baekhyun saat melihat isi kelas yang masih sama persis seperti hari biasa

"apa yang kau harapkan Baekhyun ssi? Tidak mungkin panitia langsung menyediakan tempat untuk kita, pasti kita harus menatanya sendiri" ucap salah seorang yeoja, bernama Key dengan tampang datar

"huaaaa Lu, eotte? Pasti lama sekali menata kelas ini sekaligus membereskan perlengkapan dengan waktu 15 menit. Jahat sekali sih panitia itu huaaa" Baekhyun terus merengek pada sahabatnya

"aiissh YA! Baekhyun ssi, kalau kau merengek terus malah semakin membuang waktumu. Sudah cepat bereskan barangmu, masalah kelas masih bisa diatur" protes salah satu peserta yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun yang nyaring

"iya Baek, kau ini jangan merengek terus. Kita bisa mengatur tempat ini nanti. Sekarang kita bereskan dulu barang-barang kita"saran Kyungsoo penuh pengertian dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan pelan

Seluruh peserta yeoja akhirnya merapihkan dan membereskan barang mereka seadanya dan bergegas ke lapangan setelah dirasa semuanya telah selesai. Sementara itu…

**Kelas 12-B**

"haaaa lebih baik tidak usah dirapihkan saja kelasnya. Kita tidur dilantai saja, toh malam ini pasti kita tidak akan tidur. Bagaimana?" usul namja tinggi dengan senyuman lima jarinya, Park Chanyeol, kepada seluruh peserta laki-laki

"iya, aku setuju denganmu Chanyeol ssi" jawab Choi Minho, salah satu peserta laki-laki yang juga teman sekelas Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh semua peserta lainnya

"Sehun ah, ayo cepat bereskan barangmu. Jangan diam terus, waktu kita tidak banyak" Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya mematung di depan kelas pun segera menghampiri sahabat sejawatnya itu

"ne…lagipula barangku tidak banyak, cukup ditaruh dan tidak perlu dibereskan"jawab Sehun dengan _poker face_ nya

"terserah padamu, yang jelas cepat bersiap-siap sebentar lagi kita harus turun" jawab Jongin

Berbeda dengan kelas yeoja yang penuh pekikan sana sini dalam mengatur posisi tidur mereka atau sekedar bergosip sebentar, di kelas namja semua asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang ngobrol, bercanda, melamun, dan ada pula yang sibuk merapihkan tempat tidur(?) nya sendiri.

~000~

**3 menit sebelum waktu beres-beres selesai**

BUK BUK

DUK DUK DUK

TAP TAP TAP

Suara ricuh di dalam tangga terdengar sampai lapangan, disana para panitia sudah berkumpul untuk acara selanjutnya

"haaa kenapa mereka harus berlarian seperti itu sih?" omel salah satu panitia keturunan China, Victoria Song, saat mendengar suara heboh tepukan kaki dengan lantai dari arah tangga

"hahaha sudahlah Vic, mungkin mereka kelupaan waktu jadi terburu-buru begitu" ucap salah seorang namja tinggi bername tag, Shim Changmin

"awas saja mereka, akan aku cecar nanti" seru Victoria bersemangat

"memang itu tugas kita kali ini Vic sayang" balas Changmin yang hanya di hadiahi _deathglare_ dari Victoria

Setelah semua peserta kumpul, dengan tepat waktu, mereka harus menjalani serangkaian acara yang cukup melelahkan. Pertama, mereka harus mendengarkan beberapa materi, seperti materi dari Mr. Gong tentang kepemimpinan dan struktur keorganisasian yang bertujuan agar mereka bisa memahami _job_ mereka ketika mereka sudah menjadi pengurus OSIS nantinya, lalu ada materi dari Park Seonsangnim mengenai manajemen waktu yang bertujuan agar mereka tetap bisa berprestasi meskipun harus membagi waktunya dengan organisasi, dan terakhir materi dari Choi Siwon mengenai perlombaan apa saja yang biasanya diadakan baik dari dalam sekolah maupun dari luar sekolah dan apa apa saja perlombaan yang bergengsi. Setelah kurang lebih empat jam mereka mendapat asupan materi yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan itu, akhirnya otak mereka bisa bernafas lagi setelah materi tersebut selesai semuanya.

"perhatian! Sekarang kalian segera pergi ke papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui kelompok kalian. Setelah ini akan ada acara berkelompok. Dalam waktu 15 menit kalian sudah harus berkumpul di lapangan dan berbaris dengan rapih sesuai kelompoknya masing-masing" salah seorang panitia namja dengan tubuh yang terbilang bukan ukuran anak _Senior High School_ dan wajah yang kelewat tampan, Ok Taecyon, mengumumkan apa yang harus peserta lakukan dengan muka tegasnya

"NDE SUNBAENIM!" jawab para peserta kompakan

Setelah itu seluruh peserta berhamburan menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelompok masing-masing, disana terdapat lima kelompok dengan masing-masing terdiri atas tujuh anggota.

"ah! Aku kelompok 3 dengan…Huang Zitao! Yeay ada yang kukenal" pekik Luhan senang ketika melihat siapa teman sekelompoknya

**Another side**

"ya! Kenapa aku tidak sekelompok dengan Kai-panggilan sayang untuk Jongin-dan aku tidak mengenal semua anggota kelompokku ck menyebalkan!"Sehun membelalakan matanya saat melihat daftar nama di kelompoknya dan tidak menemukan satu orangpun dari anggota tersebut yang dikenalnya

"Hei odult, kau kelompok berapa?" merasa ada yang menepuk dan bertanya, Sehun segera membalikan badannya yang menghadap papan pengumuman, dan mendapati bahwa Jongin lah pelakunya

"kelompok 5"Jawab Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya

"ya! Jangan pasang wajah itu, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah papanmu"Jongin menatap horror wajah Sehun yang memasang ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukan kepada siapapun selain orang terdekatnya

"YA! Mukaku tidak sedatar itu hitam!"Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar protes dari Sehun, lalu merangkul Sehun dan membawa sahabatnya itu menuju lapangan karena waktu yang diberikan panitia hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi

"Odult, apa kau masih ingat yeoja yang tadi kita-ani, kau! Ya, yeoja yang tadi kau tabrak?"Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Sehun

"hmm ya, wae?"Sehun yang malas membahas yeoja galak-menurut Sehun-itu hanya membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan singkat

"bukankah yeoja itu cukup manis? Dan apa kau lihat temannya? Dia imut sekali"wajah Jongin berbinar ketika membayangkan kedua yeoja tersebut

"ha? Apanya yang manis, yeoja galak seperti dia tidak ada manis-manisnya. Dia yeoja yang mengerikan. Dan soal temannya itu, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan jadi aku tidak ingat wajahnya"

"ah kau ini yeoja semanis itu kau bilang galak, itu bukan galak Sehun ah. Dia marah-marah karena memang salahmu"

"YA! Siapa sebenarnya sahabatmu? Aissh, kalau dia sedang membawa barang sebanyak itu, harusnya dia lebih hati hati" Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Jongin yang terkesan menyalahkannya atas insiden tadi tidak terima dan melayangkan protes

"arra arra terserah padamu saja. Aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kajja! Kita baris"Jongin yang malas berdebat dengan Sehun akhirnya mengajak Sehun untuk berbaris karena mereka sudah sampai di lapangan dan sebentar lagi akan ada acara selanjutnya

~000~

"Perhatian untuk seluruh peserta! Sekarang kalian kami beri waktu untuk menerapkan apa yang kalian simak dari materi yang telah kalian dapat. Setiap kelompok harus memilih ketua kelompok masing-masing dan dimulai dari acara penerapan ini sampai besok saat penyerahan jabatan, masing-masing kelompok akan mendapatkan seorang pendamping kelompok untuk berkonsultasi tentang teknis acara dan tugas yang diberikan" ucap sang ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon, menerangkan beberapa hal kepada para peserta

Setelah sang kapten memberi beberapa penerangan, sekarang waktunya para peserta untuk melakukan rangkaian tugas yang selanjutnya. Tugas kali ini memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam dan setelahnya mereka bisa bergegas ke kelas masing-masing untuk bersih-bersih dan istirahat sejenak sebelum acara malam dimulai

**Group 3**

"baik, selamat sore semuanya" ucap seorang yeoja berkulit putih dengan tubuh ramping dan bibir merah merekah, yang bertugas untuk membimbing mereka semua

"selamat sore sunbaenim" koor seluruh anggota kelompok

"Kim Dasom imnida, nah sekarang saya mau kalian semua untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, karena pasti ada diantara kalian yang belum kenal" senyuman seorang Kim Dasom yang begitu lembut membuat semua peserta merasa sejuk melihatnya

"annyeonghaseyo, Park Sunyoung imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Luna"

"annyeonghaseyo, Huang Zitao imnida , panggil saja Tao"

"annyeonghaseyo, Hwang Chansung imnida"

"annyeonghaseyo, Xi Luhan imnida"

"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Taemin imnida"

"annyeonghaseyo, Jo Kwon imnida"

"annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongdae imnida"

"karena sekarang semuanya sudah berkenalan, saya akan memberi tahu tugas selanjutnya. Tadi siang kalian telah mendapat beberapa materi, dan sekarang kalian semua ditugaskan untuk membuat proposal singkat mengenai suatu acara yang akan menjadi tombak untuk meningkatkan nama baik sekolah kita. Dengan semua struktur yang telah ada, baik dalam struktur kepengurusan maupun struktur acaranya. Waktu kalian hanya sekitar satu jam. Setelah itu, kalaian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk bersih-bersih dan berkumpul lagi malam nanti jam setengah tujuh di ruang auditorium lantai satu untuk mempresentasikan apa yang kalian kerjakan. Apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

"tidak sunbaenim, terima kasih atas penjelasannya" jawab salah seorang peserta bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tegasnya, Hwang Chansung

"baik, kalau sudah jelas semuanya silahkan kalian kerjakan sekarang, kalau ada yang sulit atau bingung tanyakan pada saya, saya ada disebelah sana" Dasom menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada tepat dibawah pohon besar yang cukup rindang, disana ada beberapa panitia yang sedang mengawasi seluruh peserta dalam mengerjakan tugasnya

Satu jam yang penuh pikiran-pikiran dari 35 kepala dengan mencari ide apa yang akan mereka pakai untuk tugas tersebut, berakhir dengan sebuah suara sirine yang menandakan mereka sudah harus mengumpulkan masing-masing tugas kepada pembimbingnya dan kembali ke kelas mempersiapkan diri untuk malam nanti

**Boys Class**

Suasana disini benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Kaus kaki berkeringat bertebaran di beberapa sudut kelas, beberapa sampah _snack_ tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dan jangan lupakan tas-tas yang terbuka dengan isinya yang hampir keluar semua juga berjejer rapih sesuai dengan urutan tempat tidur yang dibuat atas kesepakatan ketika bersiap-siap tadi. Kelas yang tadinya harum berubah seketika saat semua penghuninya datang dengan keringat yang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi mengingat ada 15 kepala dengan keadaan seperti itu tentu cukup membuat kelas tersebut beraroma tidak sedap.

"huaa lelahnya…kau tahu Hun ah, rasanya aku ingin mandi air es untuk mendinginkan otakku yang panas karena sejak tadi tidak berhenti berpikir" keluh Jongin pada sahabat tercintanya sambil mengipasi dirinya yang setengah _topless_-karena dia hanya mengangkat bajunya sebatas dada-dan terlihat perut _sexy_nya yang berwarna sedikit gelap dengan _abs_ tipis yang tercetak

"hahaha kau berlebihan Kai. Bahkan ini tidak seburuk yang kukira. Yaa walaupun cukup membuat tubuhku lengket keringat karena berjemur dibawah matahari sore" Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian ganti dan juga alat mandi hanya menanggapi Jongin dengan gurauan ringan

"hei Odult, apa kau sudah mau mandi?"

"ne, wae?"

"YA! Kau ini masih berkeringat, dinginkan tubuhmu dulu. Apa kau mau kulit putihmu semakin putih karena panu?"

"hahaha arra, aku mandi sekitar 15 menit lagi kalau begitu"

Sambil menunggu tubuh mereka kering, mereka mengobrol dengan seluruh teman sekamar (?) mereka. Karena nantinya mereka akan bekerja sama dalam satu organisasi jadi-menurut Jongin-alangkah baiknya bila mereka sudah mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Memang hampir semua sudah mereka kenal tapi hanya sebatas tahu nama dan tidak mengenal dengan baik.

"hei apa kalian tahu nanti malam ada acara apa saja?" ucap salah seorang namja berwajah tampan dengan hidung mancung serta matanya yang bulat, Choi Minho, adik ketua OSIS

"aku hanya tahu nanti malam kita akan presentasi dan sekitar tengah malam akan ada api unggun, yaaa hanya dengar dari gosip peserta sih untuk yang pernyataan kedua" balas Chanyeol sambil meminum air jeruk dari botol minum yang ia bawa

"memangnya ada yang lain?" Tanya Chansung

"iya, apa kau tahu sesuatu Minho ya? Mungkin hyungmu memberi sedikit bocoran? Hahaha" Jongin menimpali pertanyaan Chansung

"hmm sebetulnya bukan memberikan bocoran, tapi aku mengdengar percakapan hyungku dengan teman-temannya saat mereka main kerumahku-"

"info apa yang kau dapat?" sela Jongdae yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Minho

"YA! Sabar sedikit kotak, aku baru akan memberi tahu kalian aaiissshh"

"haha mianhae aku hanya terlalu penasaran" hanya cengiran yang Jongdae berikan kepada Minho

"jadi nanti setelah presentasi, kita hanya diberi waktu beberapa menit untuk mengambil keperluan acara selanjutnya, lalu setelah itu kita akan melakukan semacam jerit malam. Yaa walaupun tidak pakai hantu-hantu palsu sih, tapi semua lampu disini akan dipadamkan dan kita akan 'bermain' sesuai dengan rute dari panitia" jelas Minho dengan memberi penekanan pada kata bermain

"tapi bermain seperti apa yang dimaksud?" Sehun yang mulai tertarik ikut bertanya

"molla, aku hanya mendengar sampai situ setelah Kyuhyun hyung mengatakan hal tersebut kepada hyungku mereka menyadari aku menguping dan segera masuk ke kamar Siwon hyung" terang Minho pada seluruh temannya

"aissh aku sungguh penasaran. Tapi sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menyimak dengan baik semakin merasa ingin tahu acara apa yang akan ada nanti malam dan kejutan apa saja yang akan terjadi

Setelah dirasa sudah lebih kering-tubuhnya- mereka memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti malam. Karena kamar mandi yang terbatas, mereka memutuskan mandi bergantian dan yang tidak mandi bisa makan beberapa cemilan yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan Jinki terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu giliran

**Girls Class**

"aigoo, lengket sekali tubuhku ini. Iiihh~" keluh Luhan saat memasuki kelasnya

"iyaa, tubuhku juga lengket sekali dan bau Lu, rasanya aku ingin mandi cepat-cepat dengan air dingin" timpa Kyungsoo saat merasa tubuhnya sangat penuh dengan keringat dan bau yang tidak sedap

"hahaha kita tidak sebau anak lelaki Kyungsoo ssi, tenang saja " menurut Key wanita itu tidak akan sebau pria jika berkeringat

"haha iya, menurutku Key benar, kau tidak sebau itu Kyungsoo ah. Kita kan pakai _cologne_ dan teman temannya" Taemin menimpali perkataan Key

"tapi menurutku tubuhku juga bau sekali, lihatlah! Tubuh kita berkeringat sekali. Haah rasanya aku ingin luluran saja" Baekhyun yang merasa tidak setuju dengan ucapan kedua temannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu

"haa manja sekali kau ini" seru Key pada Baekhyun

"MWO? YA! KAU-"

"sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkan itu. Kau bisa luluran nanti setelah acara ini selesai" Luna berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan perempuan ini yang menurutnya tidak akan habis dibahas jika ada Baekhyun dan Key

"sudah Baekkie ah, jangan bertengkar terus dengan Key. Kita kan akan jadi satu tim" Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang mudah tersulut emosi bila berhubungan dengan Key

"tapi dia yang mulai duluan Lu" Baekhyun merajuk pada Luhan dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu

"aigoo, jangan ngambek seperti itu Baekkie sayang, sudah lebih baik kita mandi saja" Luhan yang gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun pun mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu, lalu mereka bergegas mandi

"Kyungie mau ikut mandi tidak?" ajak Baekhyun pada sahabatnya yang satu lagi

"ah ne, kalian duluan saja. Aku mau merapihkan kelas dulu dengan yang lain"

"eh? Aku juga mau membantu kalau begitu" Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak, akhirnya ikut membantu merapihkan kelas

"sepertinya kalau semuanya merapihkan kelas akan memakan waktu banyak" ucap Key disela kegiatan menyapunya

"hmm betul juga, bagaimana kalau sebagian merapihkan dan sebagian lagi mandi duluan saja" Luhan memberi usul untuk membagi kegiatan

"ne, aku setuju. Nanti kalau sudah selesai mandi, yang merapihkan bisa digantikan dengan yang sudah mandi" timpa Baekhyun menanggapi saran Luhan

"oke, ayo kita putuskan siapa yang mandi duluan" ucap Ryeowook, salah satu teman mereka yang bertubuh paling mungil diantara mereka

"eh? Tapikan kamar mandinya terbatas. Bagaimana mandinya?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan bahwa mereka hanya memiliki lima bilik kamar mandi untuk digunakan peserta perempuan

"hmm mandinya bareng saja. Kalau ada yang keberatan mandinya pakai waktu. Eottokhe?" ucap Sulli-yeoja dengan pipi tembam dan wajahnya yang putih bersih-memberi saran untuk teman-temannya

"hmmm boleh juga, oke siapa sepuluh orang pertama yang ingin mandi duluan?" Tanya Key kepada seluruh temannya

Setelah berunding dan akhirnya terpilihlah sepuluh orang pertama yang mandi duluan, dan mereka hanya diberi waktu 15 menit untuk mandi. Sementara sisanya yang bertugas merapihkan kelas melanjutkan acara menyapu, memindahkan meja dan kursi, serta tugas yang lainnya.

"hei masih jam enam kurang, kita mau ngapain dulu nih sebelum acara mulai?" Tanya Taemin saat melihat waktu yang masih banyak tersisa

"ngapain ya? Beres-beres kelas sudah, mandi sudah, ah iya! Kita belum makan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat saat mengingat mereka belum makan apa apa dari tadi siang

"YA! Pasti kita akan dapat jatah makan nanti malam, aish tidak sabaran sekali sih" omel Key pada Baekhyun

"aissh, kau ini marah marah terus sih dasar nenek sihir. Aku lapar seharian belum makan, itu manusiawi tahu! Kalau kau tidak lapar ya jangan protes lah" Baekhyun yang emosi mendengar Key bebicara ketus seperti itu pun balas mencecar Key

"ya! Kau ini-"

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" teriak Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang cukup merusak telinga dan semua yang ada disana menutup telinganyamasing-masing

"huh, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Masalah kecil begitu diperdebatkan apa tidak malu dengan umur" ucap Kyungsoo yang berubah lembut namun tidak meninggalkan kesan tajamnya

"Mianhae" ucap Key dan Baekhyun berbarengan

"sudahlah, sekarang aku mau kalian berbaikan dan tidak mengulangi itu lagi" titah Kyungsoo pada mereka berdua dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya lalu mereka berjabat tangan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf

"Kyungie, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut saat mereka sedang merapihkan tas berdua, sedangkan temannya yang lain sedang mengobrol

"hmm tidak, kenapa aku harus marah?" Kyungsoo yang heran dengan sikap Baekhyun bertanya balik

"kukira kau marah padaku karena aku terus bertengkar dengan Key" jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya

"hahaha tidak Baekkie ku sayang, aku hanya gemas dengan kalian berdua yang tidak pernah akur dari awal padahal kalian tidak ada dendam atau apapun" Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Baekhyun saat melihat sahabatnya-yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri-ini terus menunduk takut padanya

"jadi kau tidak marah?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan mata berbinar dan dibalas dengan gelengan dan senyuman keibuan seorang Do Kyungsoo

"yeay! Gomanwo Kyungie" Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo nyaris terbaring dari duduknya

"ya! Kalian berdua kenapa pelukan tidak mengajakku. Aissh!" Luhan yang melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan seperti itu merasa iri

"aigoo, uri Lulu cemburu eoh dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Hahaha" Baekhyun akhirnya memeluk sahabatnya yang satu lagi dan mereka tertawa bersama

"hei kalian bertiga kesini sebentar, Taemin mau mengumumkan sesuatu" ucap salah satu teman kelas mereka, Soyou, kepada mereka bertiga agar mendekat ke kumpulan perempuan itu

Setelah semua peserta berkumpul mereka langsung menanyakan apa yang akan diumumkan oleh Lee Taemin

"ehem, begini, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bocoran tentang acara nanti malam" ucap Taemin sebelum memulai cerita

"jadi aku diberitahu oleh Minho, kalau nanti malam akan ada acara jerit malam" lanjut Taemin

"ha? Acara hantu hantuan maksudmu?" sela Baekhyun yang mulai merasa takut

"yaa seperti itulah, tapi kata Minho tidak pakai hantu, hanya satu sekolah dipadamkan lampunya dan kita hanya diberi satu buah lilin sebagai penerangan perkelompok" jawab Taemin lagi

"kau yakin hanya memadamkan lampu?" Tanya Sulli yang juga mulai merasa was was

"hmm molla, aku kan juga hanya diberi tahunya seperti itu dari Minho" jawab Taemin

"memangnya Minho siapamu? Kok dia bisa seenak itu memberi tahu bocoran acara? Apa dia juga panitia?" pertanyaan beruntun datang dari seorang Baekhyun kepada Taemin

"Minho itu namjachingu nya" jawab Key santai

"aish bukan! Enak saja kau bicara" elak Taemin

"sudahlah mengaku saja, mungkin memang belum tapi akan haha" ucap Key lagi

"aish terserah kau saja! Hmm jadi begini Baekhyun ah, Minho adalah salah satu teman dekatku jadi dia memberi tahukan acara itu padaku dan dia bukan panitia, dia tahu acara ini dari kakaknya, Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya bukan tahu dari Siwon Oppa, tapi dia menguping pembicaraan Siwon Oppa dengan teman-temannya dirumahnya" jelas Taemin panjang lebar kepada Baekhyun dan temannya yang lain

"ahh arra arra, tapi aku takut kalau nanti pakai hantu" Baekhyun langsung merapat pada Luhan yang ada disebelahnya

"hmm kok aku tidak dapat bocoran apa apa ya dari Sungmin eonnie, huh pasti dia tahu rencana ini tapi tidak mau memberi tahuku, dasar pelit" Luhan bermonolog sendiri ditengah teman-temannya

"Sungmin sunbae? Memang dia kenapa bisa tahu?" Tanya Luna yang penasaran dengan monolog Luhan

"dia itu yeojachingu barunya Kyuhyun Oppa, kepala divisi olahraga OSIS itu" jelas Luhan "jadi pasti dia tahu, karena Kyuhyun Oppa sering sekali ke rumah dan membicarakan soal OSIS padanya" tambah Luhan menjelaskan dan dibalas anggukan dari teman-temannya

"eh? Sudah jam enam lewat lima belas. Lebih baik kita segera menuju auditorium sebelum terlambat" ajak Kyungsoo pada seluruh temannya

"ah iya! Ayo!" seru Key yang juga melihat waktu yang semakin mepet dengan jadwal

Akhirnya mereka semua pun bergegas menuju ruang auditorium di lantai satu, mereka melewati beberapa koridor yang memang sengaja disepikan oleh panitia dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang tak kasat mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang kosong dan dingin

"Lu, aku takut jerit malam nanti" keluh Baekhyun pada sahabatnya, saat ini mereka bertiga berada di barisan paling akhir dari teman-teman sekamarnya

"tenang saja, tidak akan apa apa Baekkie" Luhan yang juga merasa kurang enak, hanya menenangkan Baekhyun karena tidak ingin sahabatnya paranoid

"aduh Lu, Kyung, perasaanku tidak enak" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba "apa ini hanya perasaanku saja kalau udara mendadak jadi dingin sekali ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada diri sendiri juga kedua sahabatnya

"hmm mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Baekkie" ucap Luhan saat matanya bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga merasakan hal sama, dan mereka memutuskan agar tidak memberi tahukan pada Baekhyun tentang hal ini

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka bisa melihat ruang auditorium yang sudah lumayan ramai dengan panitia yang tengah menyiapkan keperluan mondar mandir di depan auditorium, dan beberapa peserta laki-laki yang sudah mulai duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai.

TBC

**huaa maaf yaa aku baru bisa update sekarang, idenya ngestuck juga karena yang review dikit jadi semangat nulisnya juga kurang. sebagai gantinya ini ficnya aku panjangin sedikit yaa dari yang kemaren. maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan ;)**

**makasih buat yang udah review, review kalian jadi pertimbangan aku buat lanjutin fic ini**

**.**

**.**

**give me your precious review please :)**


End file.
